


The Minor Fall, The Major Lift

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is in denial, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: For the prompt, "Inferno" for the profound bond destiel drabble challenge.  Takes place early in S4.





	The Minor Fall, The Major Lift

Dean’s not sure when it started to change. When dreaming of the pit started to lose it’s bone-deep terror, when he started to fit into his skin again.

Was it when Sam told him he was done with Ruby? When they finally started to turn the tide of breaking seals?

It definitely wasn't the recent sensation of sleep-distant fingers stroking his hair, the delicate press of lips against his throat. Not the way the dream-dark desperation of reaching for a hand was now met with an answering grasp, or how that grasp raised him, night after night, from the inferno.


End file.
